Back to the Beginning
by redrockerkk3
Summary: The war is over and students are returning to redo their seventh year. Some students are not happy with the return of a certain student. But Harry is. But when Draco's past comes back to haunt him, can anyone save him? Harry/Draco friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfiction (: woopwoop! **

**Draco/Harry eventual friendship. Maybe more than friends, I haven't really decided yet. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME! I have not seen Deathly Hallows P2 and it has been a long time since I've watched any of them, so if there are mistakes, please don't point them out or criticize me for it. I am going to start reading the series so it will get more accurate as I go (: This takes place after Deathly Hallows P2. Yeah, I haven't seen it but I know Harry defeats Voldemort so im just going from there! (:**

**ANYWAY**

**I have recently become obsessed with Draco and I just had to write a story involving him…hope you like it :) **

…**.I own nothing….**

Draco Malfoy wished he could go back. He wished he could go back to when it all started, and change everything. He wished he had never looked up to his father. He wished that he had never become a death eater; never had fallen into Voldemort's trap. He wished he wasn't scarred for the rest of his life with the mark upon his arm. But most importantly, he wished he hadn't made enemies of Harry Potter.

But they were natural born enemies. Draco was a Malfoy. And, well, Harry was a Potter. Malfoy's didn't associate with many wizards. They were very high-class and sophisticated. Other wizards were nothing to them. Draco had considered Harry like him when he first saw him his first year at Hogwarts, until Harry turned down his friendship. It was damage to Draco's pride and he hated Harry since. Anyway, although the Malfoy's were feared, they were truly merely slaves to Voldemort. All because Lucius Malfoy was a coward.

To say that Lucius was bad father would be an understatement. When you abuse your only child physically and mentally, you don't exactly get a gold star for good parenthood. But Draco never complained. Because as much as he sometimes hate Lucius, he was his father and Draco was raised to respect and honor him.

Since Voldemort's defeat, the Malfoy Manor had become very tense. Everyone was walking on eggshells. They constantly lived in fear that they would be taken to Azkaban for helping Voldemort. And that news finally did come.

Lucius was in his office, where he usually spent his days now. Narcissa was keeping herself busy by reading quietly in the living room. Draco was outside, sitting on the porch, staring at his wand. He hadn't used it since the battle at Hogwarts. He wasn't sure if he planned on ever using it again. Draco heard the door opened and looked up to see his mother walking towards him. She handed him an envelope. From Hogwarts.

"What's this?" Draco asked.

"Your class will be repeated your seventh year due to last year's events," Narcissa said softly.

Draco looked down at the letter then back up at her. "They want _me _to come back?"

She nodded.

"What are you hiding from me?" Draco asked, noticing the sad look in her eyes.

"The ministry have decided that your father and I are guilty. We will be going to Azkaban."

Draco's eyes widened. "What about me?"

"They found you not guilty. You will be returning to Hogwarts. While you are there, they will look for a place for you to stay afterward."

Draco looked down at his feet. He knew this was coming. Yet, he wasn't ready. "Can't I stay here? I can take care of myself."

"You need to go to Hogwarts," she insisted. "I suggest you start packing. The train leaves tomorrow at eleven."

Draco looked up at her, a hint of tears in his eyes. He angrily wiped them away. Malfoy's were not supposed to cry.

"Promise me you will go to Hogwarts," Narcissa said softly. "Promise me."

All Draco could manage was a small nod.

Draco stood alone in the empty house. The ministry had come. His parents were gone. He had freed the house elves. He didn't want to be like his father, forcing them to do his work. He slowly walked up the stairs into his bedroom. With a flick of his wand, his clothes were packed. The first time he had used magic in a year. He walked back downstairs, the suitcase floating behind him. When he reached the bottom, it fell to the floor. He walked into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror.

He wore all black, just like he normally did. He bright blonde hair was neat, and he was very pale. After a couple minutes of staring at his reflection he made the decision. It was time to change. The old Draco had to be gone.

Draco didn't have anything but black clothes. And honestly, he would feel weird not wearing his normal clothes. But he did run his fingers through his hair, messing it up a bit. Then he walked back into the kitchen, grabbed his suitcase, and left.

The train station was busy, full of parents running around with their kids and people greeting friends they hadn't seen all summer. Draco stood alone, hands shoved in his pockets and head down as he waited for the train to begin boarding. He could hear people whispering about him, but he tried to ignore it the best he could.

"That's _Draco Malfoy,_" someone whispered.

"What is _he _doing here? Who does he think he is, coming back to Hogwarts?"

Draco's head snapped up and his eyes met a sneering group of boys. They held his stare. After a moment, he looked away, eyes burning as they laughed and walked away. He leaned against a wall, just wanting it to end; wishing he could be back at his house, even if he was alone. He would always be alone.

The train started boarding and Draco got in line. He pretended not to notice the distance people kept from him. He kept his eyes downcast, not wanting to see the looks people were giving him. When he got on the train, he raised his head bravely, walking back to the back of the train with a confident stride. He was a Malfoy, he couldn't fall apart in front of everyone. At least that is what his father would say. Draco smiled slightly in satisfaction when he found the back of the train empty. He sat and slumped in his seat, letting the pain he felt free slightly, knowing no one could see him. He rested his elbows on the table in front of him and dropped his head into his hands. He shut his eyes and tried to erase the images of the ministry taking his parents away and of the sneering boys outside.

_That's Draco Malfoy. _

_What is he doing here?_

_Who does he think he is, coming back to Hogwarts? _

Draco didn't move when he heard people enter the back of the train and sit down. He didn't want people to see him. Maybe if he kept his head down, they wouldn't recognize him. The second one of them spoke, he went rigid.

"Harry, we are finally going to get to complete our seventh year!" Hermione said. "Without a single worry!"

"It feels so good," Harry agreed. "We can live normal lives for once."

Ron chuckled. "Normal life? Yeah right!"

Harry Potter. Ron Weasely. And Hermione Granger.

The Draco Malfoy hate club.

Although, things were a little better between them since Draco didn't give away Harry's identity, but they weren't exactly on speaking terms.

The three quieted down for a moment and Draco instantly knew they were looking at him.

"Are you alright?" he heard Hermione ask.

Draco looked up at them and they all gasped in surprise. "I'm fine," he said softly.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked. "You are one of the last people I expected to see back at Hogwarts."

"I'm doing the same as you," Draco snapped, sounding more like the old Draco. "I'm finishing my seventh year."

"Not that you deserve it!" a boy said, appearing in the doorway.

Draco recognized him from the group of boys from earlier.

Everyone waited for Draco's reaction. They waited for him to get up and scare the crap out of the first year kid. They waited for him to pull out his wand and scream some sort of spell at him. They waited for him to do _anything._

Draco turned away from the boy and stared out the window.

**Do you like it so far? Im seriously obsessed with this! If I could, I would write all night. Butttt im going to my daddios and I like never get online there. But dont worry, I will still be writing in my notebook! (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**I've made a trailer for this story. Watch at: .com/watch?v=TsuLl38emHs**

**I've noticed a few mistakes in my last one (my page breaks didn't show) so I will make sure they do from now on. oh, and I saw deathly hallows P2! :D it was amazingggg. Draco3333**

**Anywho, here comes chapter two! enjoy(:**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione shared astonished looks. Draco didn't do _anything. _Normally, he would be making the kid beg for mercy at this point. The first year was pretty cocky if he thought he could talk to a seventh year like this.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" the kid sneered.

Draco continued to stare out the window.

"So they finally locked your parents up, I see," the boy said, holding a newspaper up.

Draco's eyes looked at the picture. Harry stared in shock. It showed his parents being taken from his house in handcuffs. Lucius was yelling over his shoulder at Draco, who stood in the background, the house elves at his side. He had no expression. No tears. Nothing. But the pain was clear in his eyes now as he looked at the picture.

"Finally got what they deserved, if you ask me," the kid said.

In a matter of two seconds, Draco's wand was out.

"_Flipendo!" _he muttered. The kid flew out of the back of the train into a different section. Draco stood and walked after him. The kid sat on the floor in shock. The train car was full of first years. Harry stood and watched from the doorway.

"Do any of you have anything else to say?" Draco demanded. The car was silent. The kid stood and took a few steps back from Draco. "Any of you?" Draco asked. "If there is something you want to say to me, go ahead. Say it. I _dare _you."

No on said anything. Draco fixed his cold stare on the boy who had been taunting him. "What's the matter? _Cat got your tongue?"_

With a flick of his wand, the boys mouth was forced shut. The boys eyes grew wide as he desperately tried to open his mouth. Draco flicked his wand again and the boy's mouth opened. "Remember who you're messing with next time." Draco spat before walking back to the last train car. Harry backed into the car and sat back down.

Draco turned to the door and muttered, _"Colloportus." _The door shut and locked. He walked over and picked up the newspaper that the kid had dropped. He picked it up, staring at the picture. Then he pointed his wand at it. He muttered something softly and watched as the newspaper caught fire and turned into ashes. Then he put his wand away and sat back down. He looked up to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione staring at him with wide eyes.

"What?" Draco demanded defensively. "He got what he deserved."

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed. Him and Draco shared a long look. It seemed like Ron just remembered who he was talking to. "For you, anyway," he added quickly.

Draco smirked slightly before leaning back in his seat. But the smirk disappeared and Draco shut his eyes.

Harry looked at Draco, surprised by the feelings of sympathy that overwhelmed him.

"I'm sorry about your parents," Harry said.

Draco's eyes snapped open, locking with Harry's. "No, you're not, Potter. My father hated you, and you hated him. Don't act like you didn't."

Harry dropped his gaze.

"But who didn't hate him?" Draco continued, voice thick. "To everyone, he was a mean, cruel man. You think I didn't hear people talk about him? About my family? About _me_?"

No one said anything, shocked into silence. Draco sighed.

"Maybe he was cruel. Maybe he was mean. Maybe he did hit my mother and I. Maybe he did force me to follow Voldemort. Maybe..." Draco trailed off, realizing what he had just said. "But it doesn't matter."

"Draco-" Harry started.

"Stop," Draco snapped. "You and I are not friends, Potter. Im not friends with any of you. I've already said too much. Just leave me alone."

**page break-page break-page break!**

Draco sat alone at the end of Slytherin table, picking at his small plate of food. He tried to ignore the fact that everyone, even from Slytherin, were keeping their distance from him. Some ghosts drifted by, welcoming new students or saying hello to old ones. No one said anything to him. He looked up and his eyes locked with Professor McGonagal. She offered him a small smile. She stood and walked over to him.

"Welcome back, Draco. It's nice to see you."

A few people coughed, clearly covering up some rude comments.

"Nice to be back," Draco forced out before dropping his eyes down to his food.

"I'd like to see you in my office after dinner," she said.

He nodded and she walked away.

"Hope she's kicking him out," Mark muttered. Mark was the name of the kid from the train. Of course he would be placed in Slytherin. That was Draco's luck. Draco pretended he couldn't hear Mark as he continued to talk to another first year. "You saw what he did to me on the train! He's crazy! He's lost his mind! The whole family has! They have all been crazy since the beginning! How could they let a _Malfoy_ back into this school? They should be banned!"

"That's enough," Draco snapped, looking at the boy. He noted with satisfaction the glimmer of fear in Mark's eyes. "I'm not crazy, and neither were my parents. What would _you_ do if Voldemort came to your house? Would you let him kill you? Or would you agree to follow him?"

The boy was silent.

"That's exactly what I thought," Draco hissed. "And me? What did you expect me to do? My father practically handed me off to Voldemort."

Mark glared at him. "You were Voldemort's little helper. You were his spy inside of Hogwarts! You should be in Azkaban along with your parents!"

Draco stood and the whole room went quiet. But without a word, he turned and walked out of the room.

"What's the matter?" Mark shouted after him. "Don't have your Daddy to look after you anymore?"

When Draco got into the hall, he angrily wiped at the tears that were gliding down his cheeks. He could just picture his father's disappointed look.

_Breaking down, Draco? This is not the son I raised. Stand straighter! Be proud of who you are! You are a Malfoy! And don't you ever forget that!_

The tears fell heavier. Draco looked around and spotted the bathroom. He ducked inside and walked over to the sinks. He tore his robe off and threw it on the ground. He grabbed some paper towels and desperately tried to stop the tears that continued to fall. He heard the door open and turned to find himself face to face with Harry.

Draco turned away from him and snatched his robe off the floor. He went to walk past him but Harry stopped him.

"Draco, wait," Harry said, grabbing his arm. "I want to tell you something."

Draco looked down at him. "Make it quick, Potter."

"Your mom saved my life," Harry said. "And I'm forever grateful. To her and your whole family. Thank you."

"Don't thank me, Potter. I wouldn't have saved you."

Draco tore his arm from Harry's grip and exited the bathroom.

**Thank you so much for the reviews :) **

**BTROfficialFan: yes, I will be posting a BTR story soon :) right now, I'm working on this and my BTR stories on my YouTube channel. If you want to read those, my channel is: redrockerkk3**

**Thanks for the review!**

**ITS THANKSGIVING BREAK! *happy dances* So I hope to have another chapter (or more) up for this story tomorrow :) **

**Please review!**

**-Renee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay on this. Things have been a little crazy for the past few weeks. And my computer has crashed so I use my step-dads laptop when I get the chance. I've been writing parts of this chapter down in my notebook whenever I got the chance (which was rare) but finally the chapter was complete(: and now I present it to you! Enjoy!**

**...I don't own anything...**

**Oh and HighFlier: thanks for the comment and I don't mind your opinion :) and this is just a Harry/Draco friendship story :) **

**To everyone else: thanks so much for the reviews! They make my day :)**

Draco walked into Professor McGonagall's office to find it empty. Professor McGonagall must still be in the dining hall. His face fell from the mask he had been wearing all night and he relaxed slightly. He looked around the office, taking it all in. He was glad Professor McGonagall hadn't moved to Dumbledore's old office. He never wanted to go in there again. Or the astronomy tower.

Draco observed that Professor McGonagall had many books consisting of many different subjects. Draco was looking at some books on a shelf when he spotted a potions book. Instantly interested, he reached for it.

"Draco Malfoy?" A voice boomed, causing Draco to jump. He looked up to see the sorting hat staring down at him from the top of the book shelf. "Of course it's Draco Malfloy! I recognize that blonde head of hair anywhere! Nice to see you back!"

"_You_ are happy I'm back?"

"Don't sound so surprised," the hat said with a low chuckle.

"You are one of the few," Draco said, looking away from the hat. "Most people have made it very clear that they do not want me here. I don't blame them, really. I sure was a brat, wasn't I?"

"You sure did act like one," the hat said with a small smile, if hats could even smile. "I didn't even have to be placed on your head to know that you were meant to be in Slytherin. But I also knew that you were a troubled kid, desperate to prove yourself to your father. In the end, it was up to you to make the right choice. And you did, just like I knew you would."

"I didn't make a choice," Draco muttered. "I walked away from the battle with my family."

"You could have killed Dumbledore," the hat reminded him. "But you didn't. _That _is when you started making the right choices. You could have identified Potter when he was brought to your Manor. _But you didn't. _You could have prevented Potter from destroying the Ravenclaw horcrux_. But you didn't_. You could have fought for Voldemort during the battle_. But you-"_

"How do you know all this?" Draco demanded, not wanting to hear anymore.

"The sorting hat knows all, my dear boy," the hat said with another chuckle. "Like, I know what Professor McGonagall wants to talk to you about. And I know you are going to like it."

Just then, the door opened. Draco spun around as Professor McGonagall walked in.

"I hope you haven't been waiting long," she said, taking a seat at her desk and motioning for Draco to sit as well.

Draco sat down stiffly, a memory of his father drifting into his mind.

_Lucius looked at Draco coldly as they took their seats in the high class wizarding restaurant. Draco was thirteen, and his shoulders were slightly slumped. Lucius wacked him on the back of his head with his cane. Draco looked at him with wide eyes while rubbing the back of his head. _

_"Always sit straight," Lucius hissed. "Have I taught you nothing?"_

_"Sorry, Father," Draco mumbled, sitting up straighter. _

_He listened as his father went on his regular "we are Malfoy's" rant with a sigh. _

_"Am I clear?" Lucius asked when he was done. _

_Draco nodded. _

Draco blinked a few times, his mind returning to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Are you alright, dear?" she asked.

Draco nodded slowly.

"Relax, Draco," she said with a soft smile, noticing his stiff posture. "You aren't in trouble or anything."

Draco didn't change his position.

"I take it you were surprised when you got your letter from Hogwarts?" she asked, changing the subject.

Draco nodded.  
>"I'll admit, I was a little surprised you came," Professor McGonagall said.<p>

"What other choice did I have?" Draco countered.

Professor McGonagall gave him a look of sympathy. Draco looked away for a moment before refocusing his eyes on her.

"Not to be rude, Professor, "but why did you want to see me?"

"I wanted to talk to you about your future."

"My future?" Draco asked, eyebrows rising.

"I know about what...happened to your parents-"

Draco flinched.

"-and I was wondering what you planned on doing after Hogwarts?"

"I don't know, honestly," Draco admitted.

Professor McGonagall smiled, confusing Draco.

"You like potions class, right?"

"Uhm, yeah. What-"

"And you are good at potions?"

"I guess so-"

"You guess so? Draco, you scored just as high as Miss. Granger in that class!"

"But what-"

"Let's make a deal," she said, leaning forward slightly.

"A deal?" Draco asked, beyond confused at this point.

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Well, you see, we were not able to find a potions professor for this year, so first years will have to wait to take it next year. I think they will manage just fine. But we will need one for next year. And as you are so good at potions..."

"What are you trying to say, Professor?" Draco asked.

"How would you like to become the new potions professor when you graduate Hogwarts?"

Draco was stunned. "You...you want _me _to be a professor? At Hogwarts? _Me?_"

Professor McGonagall nodded, a big smile on her face.

**-PAGE BREAK-PAGE BREAK-PAGE BREAK-PAGE-BREAK-**

Everyone went quiet as Draco entered the Slytherin common room, clutching the potions book Professor McGonagall had given him to read throughout the school year.

"Where have you been?" Mark demanded. "It's past curfew."

"Thank you, captain obvious," Draco said with an eye roll as he headed to the stairs.

"Well, where were you?" Mark demanded.

"Listen, you aren't a prefect. I don't have to tell you anything. But if you must know, because you _idolize_ me so much, I was in Professor McGonagall's office."

"I don't idolize you!" Mark snapped, embarrassed.

"Really? Because you sure do talk about me, _a lot. _And why must you always know where I am? Are you that desperate to know everything about me?" Draco asked, his old sneer returning.

Blaise, who was sitting in the corner, chuckled as Mark fumbled for words.

"He idolizes you so much, Draco!" Blaise laughed. "He even wants to join the quidditch team, to spend more time with you! He hasn't stopped talking about joining the team since dinner."

"Oh, really?" Draco asked, crossing his arms and looking at Mark with his signature smirk.

"I didn't know you were on the team," Mark grumbled, crossing his arms as well.

"On the team?" Blaise sneered. "He's the seeker."

Several of the first years gasped as Draco nodded. Then he headed up the stairs. He heard footsteps behind him and looked back to see Blaise following him. Draco sat on his bed as Blaise sat on his own.

"I didn't know you were talking to me," Draco said as he started to pull of his shoes.

"You need a friend," Blaise said with a shrug. "I've always been your friend. I'm not going to leave you now."

"Thanks," Draco said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Really sorry for the major delay on this, but I can't control when my inspiration hits. And of course, I got it at like one in the morning. While I was trying to sleep. So all day, I've been itching to finally write it. So here we go! **

Draco sat on a window ledge in the owlry, staring over the grounds. A light snow had begun to fall and was slowly coating the ground. Draco had been here all day, watching students go to and from Hogsmeade. He didn't feel like going, but he didn't feel like sitting in the Slytherin common room either.

He took a bite of his apple and watched as the snow began to fall harder. Owls ruffled their feathers all around him, creating soft noises. In a way, it was peaceful. He had been at Hogwarts for about two months now. He had never left the castle except for Care of Magical Creatures Class. For some reason, he felt safer in the halls at Hogwarts. He constantly felt as if danger was waiting for him in the outside world. For all he cared, he would never have to leave the castle again. He could be the potions professor until he died. It sounded perfect to Draco.

Draco didn't talk to anyone much but Blaise. But he didn't even talk to him much either. He preferred to be alone. Always alone.

His own owl had abandoned him for its nest a couple hours ago. It had sat with him when he first got there until it had grown bored. It was probably beyond bored sitting in the owlry all day. It's not like Draco ever got any mail. Or sent it.

He heard a flutter of wings as a snowy white owl landed next to him on the ledge. Draco looked down at it.

"Hello there, Hedwig," Draco murmured, offering her a piece of his apple, which she took happily.

He took another bite, and they sat together in silence for a while. She nipped at the hand the held the apple gently, signally she wanted more. Draco laughed quietly and handed her another piece.

"She likes you," someone said, making Draco jump.

Draco turned his head to see Harry standing there, a small smile on his face.

"How long have you been there?" Draco demanded.

"Just a couple minutes."

"Why aren't you with Weasel and Granger at Hogsmeade?"

Ignoring the names, Harry said, "Why aren't you at Hogsmeade?"

"I asked you first," Draco grumbled, turning away from Harry and taking another bite of his apple.

Harry walked over to the ledge and sat. Hedwig remained between the two boys, still wanting more apple. Draco gave her another bite. The two boys sat in silence for a few moments, before Harry broke it.

"Game tomorrow for you, right?" he asked, looking at Draco.

Draco hesitated before nodding. "Against Ravenclaw," he added after a moment.

Harry nodded. "Should be a good game."

Draco shrugged, taking another bite of his apple.

"How...how are you doing?" Harry asked, petting Hedwig, but keeping his eyes on Draco.

Draco rose an eyebrow at him. "Why do you care?"

"Well... I saw you that day on the train...you looked, well...miserable. And I saw the newspaper...and...and...and, well-"

"You never were very good with words," Draco muttered, rolled his eyes, and took another bite of his apple.

"I'm trying to be nice!" Harry exclaimed.

"I know," Draco said after a moment. "But I don't need your sympathy, okay?"

"It's just-"

"I get it, Potter. I really do. Helping people is like second nature to you. But sometimes, you need to understand that not everyone wants to be helped."

Harry was quiet for a few minutes, watching Draco as he stared out across the grounds again, his gray eyes matching the color of the sky.

"Sometimes..." Harry began. "People don't realize they _need_ help."

Draco's icy eyes were on him instantly. "I don't need help, Potter! Especially from you."

Draco set the apple core on the ledge for Hedwig to finish and stood. He straightened his robes and prepared to walk away, but Harry wasn't done.

"Draco, wait!" Harry exclaimed hopping to his feet and blocking the door.

Draco rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "It's Malfoy, to you, Potter. Now, move out of the way."

"I thought you didn't want to be a Malfoy anymore?" Harry asked. "That's why I called you Draco."

"I can't control what my name is," Draco snapped. "Now, will you and your big head move out of my way?"

"No!" Harry exclaimed. "Not until we talk."

"_About what?_" Draco cried, becoming very frustrated.

"I want to know what really happened."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, taking a couple steps back.

"I want to know what happened between you, your father, and Voldemort. I want to know-"

"It's none of your business!" Draco snapped.

"Listen, Draco," Harry said softly. "Everyone knows you have the dark mark. Everyone knows that your father followed Voldemort from the very beginning. And everyone knows that Voldemort favored you, and asked you to kill Dumbledore. _Everyone knows._ What I want to know, is why didn't you kill Dumbledore? Why didn't you fight on Voldemort's side during the battle? _What made you change sides?_"

"You don't get it, do you?" Draco exclaimed. "I was _never _on Voldemort's side! I've been protecting you ever since you denied my friendship on the train first year!"

"Protecting me? How the hell does bullying me _protect_ me?"

"My first mission wasn't to kill Dumbledore, Harry. It was to become friends with you."

"I...I don't understand."

"Right before we started our first year, my father told me I must become friends with Harry Potter. I didn't understand at first. Then I heard him and my mother talking. If you and I were to become friends, Harry, I would have been Voldemort's one way ticket straight to you. You would have trusted me."

"You mean...you acted like...like you hated me, on purpose?" Harry asked, eyes wide.

"There were times where I thought I might hate you," Draco admitted. "But then I realized I didn't hate you, just envied you."

"You? Envy me?" Harry couldn't stop himself from laughing slightly. "How? Why? You got everything you could ask for, had both of your parents-"

"You mean the woman who was never around and the father who followed Voldemort? Yeah, sounds like the perfect parents to me. At least you had friends who cared about you. At least you, were _happy._"

"What about Crabbe and Goyle?" Harry asked weakly.

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes. "Those two brick heads? Yeah, right. They were merely company. Their father's were friend's with my father. We had known each other forever, but we were never truly friends. We never did anything for each other or ever actually trusted each other."

"What about Pansy? You dated her, right?"

"It was arranged by our parents," Draco said. "Both our families were pureblood. Our fathers agreed that we were perfect for each other. We were to be married once Voldemort had risen to full power. But neither of us wanted it. Sure, Pansy and I were definitely close. But she will never have been more than a friend to me."

Harry stared at him.

"Now, will you let me go?" Draco demanded, eyes narrowed.

"I...I didn't know-"

"You weren't supposed to. That would have ruined everything, now wouldn't it? If you knew I was faking the whole time, you might have actually tired to be my friend, and everything today would be different. You would probably be dead, and Voldemort would be in power."

"We might have been friends," Harry said, turning as Draco pushed past him and started to head down the stairs.

Harry followed him. "Draco, wait!"

"What now, Potter?" Draco snapped, rounding on him.

"What about now?" Harry asked, standing in front of him.

"What do you mean?"

"Could we...ever be friends... now?"

"I don't think Granger and Weasel would approve," Draco said, looking past Harry.

Harry turned to see Hermione and Ron making their way towards them. Ron was glaring at Draco. Hermione looked confused.

"I don't care-" Harry began, turning back to Draco only to see him walking away in the opposite direction.

**phew. well, interesting chapter, eh? I hope you liked it :) and yes, I know that technically, Hedwig died, but not in my story! sooo yeahh! Review and you get a cookie :) ...or redvines...(Tori) :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again, Im REALLY sorry for the delay on this! I've just been so dang busy! AUGH. But thanks for the reviews, they make my day :)**

Draco walked away from Harry as the Weasel and Granger approached. Once he turned the corner and could no longer feel their eyes on him, he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He kept walking, not really paying attention to where he was going, until he found himself in front of the dining hall.

He could see a few students in there catching a late lunch after their trip to Hogsmeade. Draco debated for a couple minutes about going in to eat, as he had skipped breakfast, until his stomach growled and made the decision for him.

Draco walked towards the Slytherin table, spotting only Blaise and Pansy there. They were sitting across from each other, deep in conversation. Draco hesitated for a moment, unsure whether to sit with them or go to his normal seat at the end of the table. He was just about to walk to his old seat when Blaise turned and spotted him.

"There you are, Draco!" he exclaimed, patting the seat next to him.

Draco walked over and sat next to him.

"We were going to invite you to Hogsmeade with us," Pansy said. "But Blaise said you were already gone when he woke up."

They both looked at him, waiting for an explanation.

"I was at the library," Draco said, taking a sip of his drink. It was a lie, but he was Draco Malfoy. His whole life had been a lie. Those traits don't just wear off after a war.

"Well, next time then?" Blaise offered.

"Sure," Draco said, taking a bite of his food.

Pansy kept her eyes on Draco as he ate, trying to catch his eye. Blaise finished his food, setting down his fork.

"Well, I gotta work on my essay for Hagrid," Blaise said with an eye roll. "You guys coming?"

Pansy finally caught Draco's eye, clearly stating she wanted to talk to him. Draco made a slight movement with his head, something only she would understand.

"I'm going to stay here a little bit longer," Draco said, looking back at Blaise.

"Same here," Pansy said.

"Okay. See you back at the common room," Blaise said and walked away.

Draco turned and looked at Pansy. She continued to stare at him.

"You wanted to talk?" he pressed as the silence grew on.

"You look different," she stated, taking in his light colored jeans and black sweatshirt. "I've never seen you dressed like that."

Draco shrugged. "You know I kept a stash in that secret compartment in my closet."

Pansy laughed slightly. "Oh the adventures we had together, Draco. Those times seem like so long ago."

"I can't say I miss them," Draco admitted. "I'm much happier now."

"Same here," Pansy said. "Now that the war is over, everything is great! My parents and I spent last summer in France. It's really pretty there, you know. But I never heard from you," Pansy added with a frown. "I was worried."

"Yeah, well my summer wasn't as good as yours," Draco grumbled.

"I heard about your parents," Pansy said softly.

"Hey, no more pressures about getting married," Draco offered with a small smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Isn't that a relief?" Pansy murmured.

It wasn't that Draco and Pansy didn't like each other. They just didn't like each other _like that. _

"Was...was your father happier after the war? Nicer to you and your mother?" Pansy asked hopefully. Only Pansy had known about the abusive side of Lucius. She had witnessed it first hand and had been the one to treat Draco's black eye and broken wrist.

Draco looked at her like she was crazy. "My father hasn't been nice. Ever. I don't think he has a nice bone in his body, Pansy."

"I was just hopeful," she said. "Well, let's not dwell on the past! How are you now?"

"Can we not talk about me, the war, or any of that?" Draco asked. "Please?"

"Okay," Pansy said. "What do you want to talk about?"

Draco thought for a moment. "Unicorns."

Pansy stared at him like he was crazy, and Draco tried to keep a serious face.

They both broke into a laughing fit.

**PAGE BREAK**

*Next Day*

Draco hovered over the Quidditch field on his broom, watching intently. The Ravenclaw seeker made sure to never be far away. As much as everyone hated to admit it, Draco was good. He was no Harry Potter, but he was good.

A flash of gold flitted into Draco's vision. His eyes narrowed in concentration as they followed the snitch towards the ground. Out of nowhere, Draco dropped into a nose dive. He heard the excitement of the crowd and felt the rush of the wind on his face, blowing his hair back.

He stretched his arm forward, reaching desperately for the snitch as he felt the Ravenclaw seeker drawing closer. With a last surge of desperation, he leaned forward and felt his fingers wrap around the snitch. He sat up and pulled his broom up, holding the snitch up for the crown to see. The Slytherin house leaped onto their feet, cheering loudly.

Draco hopped off his broom, followed by his teammates, who all rushed forward to tackle him in celebration of their victory. Draco sure wasn't the top boy of Slytherin anymore, but he was definitely making his way back up. But it didn't even matter to Draco anymore. All that mattered to him was that he was happy, and that things finally seemed to be going right again.

**PAGE BREAK**

Draco quickly showered and changed into a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt before exiting the locker room and heading back towards the castle. He kept his eyes forward and walked as quickly as he could. He still didn't like being outside of the castle unless absolutely necessary.

Just as he reached the castle doors, he got the feeling that someone was watching him. He took the chance of glancing behind him.

It was growing dark out, and the grounds had a silvery glow to them. The wind was blowing strongly, blowing the hair right out of his face. Seeing nothing out there, Draco turned and pulled on the door. But as he was walking in, he saw a flash of silvery hair out of the corner of his eye. He spun around quickly.

Nothing was there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Uhm….hi? **

**I severely apologize for my absence. It's been…like a year? **

**I really do apologize but a lot has come up and a lot has changed in my life throughout the past year. Some things for the better and some for the worse. **

**Anyway, in all honesty, when things kind of got crazy, I actually **_**forgot **_**about this story. And I feel awful about it! But now I am back. Updates will be slow, but they WILL happen. I promise! **

**So without further ado, Chapter Six! **

Draco spent many of his days in the owlry. People rarely went up there, and it wasn't like people necessarily looked for him either. Yes, Blaise and Pansy were talking to him. They were nice to him. But Draco would always prefer to be alone. It was comforting, in its own sad kind of way. When he was alone, no one could judge him. No once could look at him with disgust or hatred.

Even though Draco's housemates had appeared to be liking him again after the Quidditch game, he was nowhere near respected like he used to be. And the next day, things had kind of gone back to how they had been before the game. But in all honesty, he really didn't mind. He didn't want to be "respected" like he had been back before the war. No one had ever really respected him; they had simply feared him because they feared his father.

So once again, Draco found himself seated on the ledge in the owlry. He leaned back against the wall, knees bent with his legs perched on the ledge. His arms were crossed against his chest and his owl was perched on his knees, staring at Draco with wide, orange eyes.

Draco stared back at him. His owl nibbled slightly on Draco's finger then stared longingly out the window. Draco sighed and opened the window.

"Go on, I won't be sending any letters anytime soon. Just come back eventually, yeah?" Draco murmured.

He watched as his owl flew into the distance, soon disappearing into the falling snow.

It was almost Christmas.

**Page Break**

It was Saturday and everyone was going to Hogsmeade. Draco sat in the dining hall, nibbling on his breakfast. Blaise and Pansy had tried to get him to go to Hogsmeade with them, but he convinced them he wasn't feeling well.

Draco actually felt just fine. But for a reason that Draco still couldn't figure out, he just didn't feel safe outside the castle. Whenever he left for quidditch practice, a game, or a class, an uneasy feeling always settled in his stomach.

Soon, the dining hall was empty besides Draco. He sat perfectly upright, a habit he would never get rid of.

Suddenly, someone sat in the seat across from him. Draco looked up to see Harry sitting there, a huge grin on his face.

"Hi," Harry said cheerfully.

Draco stared at him like he had two heads.

"Not going to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked.

"No."

"Me either," Harry said. "I thought I'd give Hermione and Ron time to themselves for a date or something. It's great that they are together and I'm happy for them but it's a little awkward for me to be with them when they are together and-"

"Harry, I don't care," Draco said, cutting in.

Harry frowned but then a huge smile slowly formed on his face.

"What?" Draco demanded. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You called me Harry."

Draco stared at him for a moment before dropping his gaze. "Yeah well…don't get used to it."

"You don't have to be like that," Harry said.

To Harry's surprise, Draco didn't say anything. He just scooted his plate of unfinished food away from him, and stared at the table.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Draco said.

"You can tell me," Harry insisted.

"Jesus, Potter. Can't you just _leave me alone?_ I don't want your help!" Draco snapped, standing up from the table.

He was about to walk away when Harry spoke up.

"I'm sorry."

Draco paused and looked at him.

"I'm sorry if I'm being pushy or annoying. But after everything you told me in the owlry…. you can't expect me to not want to know more. And, Draco, I feel like I owe you. You risked your life all those years, making an enemy of me when you were told to become my friend-"

"You don't have to be nice to me because you feel like you owe me something or because you feel sorry for me, Potter," Draco snapped.

"No, that's not it, I swear!" Harry insisted. "I just… I feel like I want to know you better."

"I don't think Granger and Weasel would approve," Draco said, but his defensive demeanor was fading.

"Since when have you cared what people think?" Harry asked, a smile growing on his face.

After a moment, Draco smiled slightly. "True."

Harry smiled widely and stood. "Follow me, I want to show you something."

Draco hesitated for a moment, and then followed.

**I'm sorry if this chapter absolutely sucked. And again, I'm so insanely sorry for being gone for like a year. But anyway, leave reviews or whatever if you want (: **

**I'm going to go ahead and write the next chapter and hopefully get it up today or tonight! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! (:**

**Hope you are still enjoying the story! **

**Chapter Seven**

"What are they?" Draco murmured, staring at the creatures.

"Thestrals," Harry said, throwing one an apple.

Draco felt a nudge on his shoulder and turned to see one standing behind him. Draco tentatively reached forward and patted its neck.

"It likes you," a small voice said.

Draco peered around the thestral to see Luna sitting at the base of a tree, reading a book. She was peering over the book, a kind smile on her pale face.

"Hi, Luna," Harry said, walking toward her.

"Hello, Harry," she said. "Hello, Draco."

Draco nodded toward her, but said nothing.

"It's nice to see you out of the castle," Luna said to Draco. "I've noticed you don't like leaving it."

Draco felt Harry's gaze on him, but Draco refused to meet his eyes. Luna stood and walked toward Draco, also petting the thestral next to him.

"Only people who have seen death can see thestrals," she said softly. "You've seen a lot of death, haven't you Draco? More than any of us did, even during the battle at Hogwarts."

Draco looked at her.

"No one deserves that, Draco," she said.

"I'm sorry we held you in the dungeons," Draco said to her softly.

"It's quite alright, Draco," Luna said. "I wasn't harmed. But your father sure did yell a lot, especially at you. I could hear him."

Draco smiled an almost sad smile, letting out a slight chuckle and looking down.

"Maybe if I wasn't such a big disappointment, he wouldn't have."

**PAGE BREAK**

Draco sat silently at dinner, listening to the pointless chatter around him. His plate of untouched food sat in front of him,

"Aren't you hungry, Draco?" Pansy asked.

Draco shook his head.

"Still not feeling well?" she asked softly.

Draco shrugged. Then he pushed his plate away from him and stood.

"I'm going back to the common room," he said. Before anyone could say anything, he walked quickly away.

Harry watched him go before returning his focus to Hermione and Ron.

"So what did you do all day?" Hermione asked Harry, smiling. "It's not like you to miss out on Hogsmeade."

"I, uh, just kind of hung out in the common room, mostly. And went out into the woods to see the thestrals with Luna and Draco."

"Malfoy?" Ron exclaimed, choking on his drink. "Why in the bloody hell would you do anything with him?"

"Ron," Hermione scolded. "You saw Malfoy on the train. He's different…changed."

"Is he?" Ron said. "You saw what he did to that first year."

"That git deserved it," Harry said. "Besides, isn't the whole reason of coming back to repeat seventh year to have a chance to restart? Finish things the way they should have? Don't you think that applies to everyone, _even_ Draco?"

"Yes," Hermione said after a moment. "…Since when do you call him Draco?"

Harry shrugged. "It's his name isn't it?"

**PAGE BREAK**

"You're not a failure, you know?"

Draco jumped as he heard the voice. He turned from where he was sitting on the window ledge in the owlry, working on his transfigurations paper, to see Harry standing in the doorway.

"What?" Draco asked, scanning over Harry.

"What you said in the woods the other day, about being a disappointment to your father," Harry said, walking closer.

Draco slowly closed his transfigurations book as Harry sat across from him in the window ledge.

"Why do you always come up here?" Harry asked, looking around at all the owls that filled the nests. "It's dirty. And cold."

"Exactly," Draco said. "It means no one comes up here. I like being alone."

"Why?" Harry asked. "What's so great about being alone all the time? Don't you ever get…well, lonely?"

"No one can hurt you when you're alone," Draco said softly.

"Do… do people hurt you, Draco?" Harry said.

Draco hesitated, eyes narrowing slightly as he looked at Harry. "No. Not anymore."

"But people did? What Luna said in the woods-"

"Was all true," Draco cut in. "Harry, you always hated my father; you always knew he was an awful man. I'm honestly surprised you never caught on sooner."

"Caught onto what?" Harry asked.

"That he didn't just treat you horrible. My father hated _everyone_. He wanted everyone to fear him. Including me. I was a piece of property to him, someone he could bend and control anyway he wanted to. But he was also a coward. He feared Voldemort more than death itself. So of course he instantly joined Voldemort's ranks. He was too afraid not to. I had no choice but to follow in his footsteps. If I protested…. there was consequences. Have you ever felt the cruciatus curse, Harry? It's unbelievable what it can make people do…same with the imperius curse. Anyway, I was forced to take the dark mark on my seventeenth birthday. That's when Voldemort himself gave me a mission. Kill Dumbledore. And if I failed? I'd be killed. I think you know how it goes from there."

Harry let everything sink in. "You didn't tell your father and Bellatrix that it was me, that one day at your manor. You knew it was me."

Draco nodded. "I did know it was you. Even if your face did look like you got in a fight with a giant."

Draco chuckled slightly, making Harry smile.

Then Draco continued. "Yeah, I knew it was you… but Harry, _you _were _my_ only hope. You were everyone's only hope. I couldn't let you be handed to Voldemort. He couldn't win that easily. So I lied. I knew the consequences of my actions. And they came. But I don't regret it."

"The consequences?" Harry asked.

Draco sighed, before standing and lifting the back of his shirt, revealing that his skin was crisscrossed with scars.

Draco quickly put his shirt back down and sat, leaning back against the wall. Harry was sputtering, trying to form words.

"Your father… your _father _did that to you?"

Draco nodded, pulled into a memory.

"_Draco," Lucius spat. "You knew that was Potter. You KNEW."_

"_You're going to get us all killed!" Bellatrix said, glaring at him with her wild eyes. _

_Draco remained silent, looking at the ground. _

_His father put a firm hand on Draco's shoulder, making him flinch. _

"_We need to chat," Lucius growled, shoving Draco forward. _

_Narcissa watched, helpless, as Lucius led Draco out of the room. _

_Moments later, screams of pain filled the house. _

"I feel horrible for hating you before," Harry said, snapping Draco out of his thoughts.

Draco's old smirk drifted across his face. "It's not like I ever gave you a reason to like me."

Harry smiled slightly. "You got that right," he admitted. "You definitely were a fowl git."

Draco shrugged, still slightly smirking. "What can I say? It was kind of fun, actually. Seeing how mad you'd get, over the silliest remarks, which I never truly meant, by the way."

"How about we start over?" Harry said, leaning forward slightly.

Draco raised an eyebrow at him.

Harry stuck his hand out. "I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you."

Draco stared at his hand for a moment before looking at Harry.

"You're an idiot," Draco said.

But he was smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all so much for the favorites/follows/reviews! It really means a lot (: I'm trying to update a lot to make up for my yearlong absence! **

**Love you all! MWAH! **

"I see right through your little act, you know."

Draco looked up from the book he was reading to see Ron staring down at him. Draco set the book down on the table in front of him.

"Weasely? What are you doing in the library? I didn't know you were capable of reading," Draco said with a slight smirk.

Ron's nostrils flared. "Stay away from Harry, got it?"

"I didn't realize Harry had a body guard," Draco said.

Ron shifted from foot to foot, trying to come up with a remark.

"Listen," Draco said. "I did _nothing_ to suddenly become friends with Harry. _He _came to _me._ I haven't cursed him, I haven't tricked him, I haven't done anything. He's capable of making his own choices. So run along, Weasel."

"I don't know what you're planning, Malfoy. But I'm going to find out," Ron said and glared at Draco before turning and storming away.

Draco rolled his eyes and returned to his book, looking for more information for his essay.

Not even five minutes later, someone cleared their throat. Draco shut his eyes for a moment, sighing, before reopening them to peer over his book. Hermione stood in front of the table, looking at him.

"Have you come to tell me off too, like your little boyfriend?" Draco asked.

"No," Hermione said, sitting down across from Draco.

Draco stared at her.

"Draco, I need to ask you something."

Draco waited for her to continue.

She hesitated. "It's actually about the Transfigurations paper. I'm having a little trouble finding some information."

Draco stared at her for a moment before laughing.

"What?" she demanded defensively.

"Hermione Granger, coming to _me_, for homework advice?" Draco said, but his smile

was genuine.

"Oh, shove it," she said, but she was smiling slightly, too.

"Here," Draco said, writing a book title on a piece of parchment and handing it to her. "Try reading this."

"Thanks," she said, taking the piece of parchment. She went to stand, but then looked back at him. "How are you doing...with everything?"

"Fine," Draco said stiffly.

"I erased my parent's memories," she suddenly said.

Draco looked at her. "What?"

"When things started getting really bad, right before we were supposed to start seventh year. I erased their memories of me. To protect them."

Draco said nothing, staring at her for a moment. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I didn't say it to make you feel bad for me…just to show you that you and I really aren't that different," she whispered. "They are safe now. And Draco?"

Draco looked at her.

"Thanks for not identifying Harry back at your manor. I think we'd all be dead right now if you had."

She stood and started to walk away.

"Granger?" Draco called.

She turned to look back at him.

"Sorry for calling you a mudblood."

Hermione smiled widely. "Thank you, Draco."

He nodded and she turned and exited the library.

**PAGE BREAK**

About two hours later, Draco glanced at the clock in the library to see that it was nearly time for dinner. He gathered his things together and made his way to the common room. He stepped into the dungeons and threw his things onto his bed.

"There you are," Blaise said from where he sat on his bed. "I was about to go to the dining hall without you."

"I was in the library," Draco said. "Working on my transfigurations paper."

Blaise nodded before leading the way out of the common room and toward the dining hall.

"Pansy's been worried about you a lot, you know," Blaise said as they walked.

Draco walked with his hands in his pockets. He almost resembled the old Draco, dressed in all black, having changed out of his robes after classes were done for the day.

Draco nodded slightly. "She's always worried. That's what she does. Bit annoying, really."

"Ever a chance of you two getting back together?" Blaise asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

No one knew their relationship had been forced. Well, no one except Harry now.

"No," Draco said. "We're just friends."

Blaise nodded after a moment. "Anyone you got your eyes on?"

"I haven't really…paid attention to anyone," Draco answered honestly. "So no. And I don't think anyone here would really want to be known for dating a Malfoy. Not anymore, anyway."

"I hate the way the other houses look at Slytherins. They shouldn't be able to judge us; they don't know what really happened. They don't know anything. Not all of us are just like our parents."

Draco nodded once, but made no comment.

It didn't help that Draco was practically the spitting image of his father. The blonde hair, height, silver eyes…Draco couldn't deny the fact that he was practically a younger image of his father.

But Draco made a promise to himself years ago. He would never, ever be like his father.

**PAGE BREAK**

Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table after Hermione told them about her encounter in the library with Draco. For once, Harry could tell that Draco was actually eating, his eyes on Blaise as he talked.

"Oh come on," Ron said, exasperated. "No way does someone just change like that. Especially someone like Malfoy!"

"Maybe if you tried having a civilized conversation with Draco," Hermione said, "You'd realize he really has changed. Seriously, Ronald, just give him a second chance."

"No way," Ron said. "Not after what he's done to my family. Giving Ginny that diary during second year, and calling my family traitors for associating with muggles and non-purebloods."

"No offence, Ron, but wasn't it Draco's _father _who did those things? Not Draco?" Harry said.

Ron huffed in annoyance. "Who cares? Draco followed his father like an obedient little pup anyway. They are practically the same. Draco's just like hi-"

Ron cut off as Hermione kicked him under the table.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.

Ron looked behind him to see Draco standing behind him.

Ron's eyes widened. "How long have you been there?"

Draco rolled his eyes, arms crossed. "I don't care what you think of me, Weasely. But you should know, you're wrong. But let me ask you something. Your family, its important to you, right?"

"Of course," Ron snapped.

"And you would always stand by your family?"

"…I guess," Ron admitted with a glare.

"Just ponder on that, if you can," Draco said. "Then think about what _you _would do if your family asked you to do something, even though you questioned the rightness of it. Oh, and don't forget the small fact that if you disobey, or disagree, you and even your family could be killed. Then get back to me, yeah?"

Ron was at a loss for words, unable to come up with any sort of response. Draco gave Ron's shoulder a pat, knowing it would drive him mad, before turning and walking out of the dining hall.

Harry glanced back at the Slytherin table to see Blaise staring at them. Then Blaise stood, following Draco out of the room. Harry hesitated before doing the same.

When Harry stepped into the hall, Blaise was there, looking around.

"Did he say where he was going?" Blaise demanded.

Harry shook his head.

Blaise sighed and shouldered past Harry, going back into the dining hall.

Harry thought for a moment, before feeling that he should head toward the astronomy tower. Harry reached the staircase and slowly climbed up. He stepped into the astronomy tower to find it dark, cold, and empty. The only light came through the large window.

"Creepy, isn't it?" a voice said.

Harry turned to see Draco leaning against a wall in the shadows. Then Draco stepped into the moonlight coming in through the window.

Harry nodded, staying silent as he watched Draco. Draco pulled his wand out, pointing it toward the ledge by the window. A small wreath with flowers, much like the one Hermione had put on Harry's parents' gravestone, appeared.

"For Dumbledore," Draco said quietly.

**When I originally started this story, I hadn't decided if it was going to be strictly friendship, or if it was going to eventually develop into Drarry. I think its slowly becoming Drarry. Hope everyone is okay with that (: **

**Please leave reviews!**


End file.
